


The Man Who Saved Me

by Little Ordinary Very Exciting (Talana)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talana/pseuds/Little%20Ordinary%20Very%20Exciting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a little girl who meets the Doctor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Doctor Who, nor am I making any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I am excited to be able to share it with you here. Though, hmm, it does make me... blush/facepalm/scrunchy face nowadays.
> 
> :-)

The asphalt fumed with the heat of the day, the smell of the tar wafting up into the air.

Inside, a little girl asked her mum if she could go swimming.

"No, you will turn in to a sausage," her mother explained.

"No I will not! That's a lie!" the little girl screamed.

"So what, you are not going there, understand?" she was grouchy.

"So what! I am going if you like it or not! We have never been outside!" the little girl said, then she walked to the door.

"No, please don't!" her mother said in horror that she would open the door.

"Why not?" she asked, in a hurry to go out. "Never mind, you're trying to stop me!" she yelled.

Then she reached for the handle and turned the knob. "Aaaaaaargh! HELP ME SOMEONE!" she screamed.

Then a man emerged from the basement and helped her back inside the house.

"Thank you so much! What is your name?" her mother said in delight.

"I am the Doctor," he said with a smile.

"Oh well, thank you, Doctor," her mother said looking at her daughter like she was sunburnt. "What, mum? What are you looking at?" Rose said.

"You are black!" the Doctor said, quite shocked.

Indeed, Rose's skin had changed colour from light brown to black, but her curly brown hair had remained unaffected.

"I need a crowbar and a sock and a bottle of water," said the Doctor.

"You are not going to knock me out, are you?" Rose said.

"No I am not!" the Doctor said.

"Thank god!" Rose's mum said at the same time as Rose.

"Okay, get it for me please."

"Here."

"Thank you," he added.

"Okay this will taste bad for a while, okay?" he blabbed on.

"Eww, I will not eat that!" Rose explained.

"Sh," he said, holding the disgusting mixture, and handed it to Rose.

In it went.

"Yum!" Rose protested sarcastically.

"Really?" he thought out loud.

"No!" Rose yelled.

"You have changed back!" her mum said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's name is also that of one of my canine friends, nothing to do with Rose Tyler at all. Um, or that episode...


End file.
